Just Draco
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Draco gets disowned and ends up seeking solace at the Burrow, and becoming close with Harry. When Ron decides to set them up on a date.
1. Just Draco

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1879

Title: Just Draco

Note: AU! Quote taken from pinterest incorrect quotes.

Warnings: slightly suggestive

Beta: lun27

* * *

Hogwarts

Yearly:

Prompt 660 [Quote] Always forgive your enemies; nothing annoys them so much. Oscar Wilde

* * *

"Look who it is," Ron chirped as soon as the door swung open to reveal none other than Draco Malfoy.

"I don't have anywhere else to go; since I got disowned; my mother stuck with it even after father ended up in Azkaban," Malfoy said.

"Of course you can stay dearie, you saved Harry's life," Mrs Weasley said, pulling Malfoy in for a big hug which he seemed uncomfortable receiving, but not as much as Ron watching his mother hug Malfoy.

"Well, if the ferret stays, I'm out. I'll be at Hermione's," Ron muttered then disappeared upstairs to pack.

Harry stood there, wondering how it had happened that even after a war, Ron still behaved like a child with regards to Malfoy. He wasn't sure, but he suspected the pendulum swung both ways. He felt uneasy about having him in the Burrow. It wasn't like he hated Malfoy anymore — he had forgiven him a long time ago — perhaps it was just knowing the one who gave him so many problems as a child was now a guest in the place he called home.

"What an enchanting place," Malfoy said suddenly as he looked around. Mrs Weasley blushed.

"That's sweet of you to say dear," she said, leading him to the kitchen. Harry followed along without a word.

"Well, since you'll be staying, we can have you bunk with Harry, taking Ron's bed," Mrs Weasley said, missing the look between them.

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley," he smiled politely.

Harry looked at him puzzled. Why didn't he argue? Had he really changed that much?

"Well, Harry, you can show him the room and take his bag up from the lounge," she added. Harry had always found solace in being treated like just another one of Molly's children, it helped him forget about a lot of the nightmares that still plagued him.

Draco didn't let Harry carry his bag, instead opting to drag it upstairs himself. Once the two had wordlessly walked up the stairs and entered Ron's bedroom, Harry saw Draco's eyes darting between the beds.

"I usually take this one," Harry said pointing at the one on the right. "But you can have the one you want, Malfoy."

Without a word, Malfoy dropped his bag on the left hand side bed. "Please don't call me that," he said suddenly.

"Why not?" Harry asked confused.

"I'm not a Malfoy anymore, I got disowned. I'm just Draco now," he muttered, his voice held a sad bitterness, and Harry could imagine how hard it was for him to say. What Harry couldn't imagine was just how much those words would change their relationship. As they echoed through his head, his mind went to a faraway place when Hagrid had first told him what he was. _Just Harry, just Draco..._

"If it helps, I thought your mother would have forgiven you," Harry said. Draco smiled sadly.

"Yeah, so did I," he admitted.

"I'm sorry, M- Draco," Harry said, the given name sounding strange to his own ears.

"Thanks, scarhead," Draco replied, breaking the moment of pity. Harry realised immediately what Draco was doing, and Harry sighed.

"Oh, spit it out then," Draco muttered.

"I know you don't want pity, nobody does, but all the insults do is hide the truth," Harry said.

"Wow, scarily eloquent," Draco said suddenly, surprising Harry.

Harry laughed. "I have my moments," he said, walking off to let Draco settle in on his own.

* * *

It took a week before the two of them started getting along, and once that happened, Harry noticed a change in Draco. It started out subtle, a small smile, a laugh, a joke.

"Hey, Harry," he said at dinner one night. He was sitting with Mr and Mrs Weasley at the table.

"Yeah?" He looked up from his plate, puzzled.

"Pass the salt, please," Draco said with a smile in his direction, and Harry felt his heart lurch.

He handed it over, and his hand brushed Draco's as he did.

"Don't be so salty," Harry muttered, and Draco almost tipped the salt shaker as he laughed softly.

Mrs Weasley watched the boys interact and noticed something that hadn't been there before. It started out small, but a mother notices these things. The way they acted was just like Ginny when she had her crush on Harry, and she was curious about what could happen.

"Boys, would you mind doing the gardening tomorrow?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Of course not, Mrs Weasley," Draco volunteered. Harry's eyes were fixed on Draco, surprised that he so easily opted to get his hands dirty.

The next morning Harry woke up with Draco beside his bed, touching his shoulder gently. "We better get this done early, it should be seething hot today," Draco said.

Harry saw what Draco was wearing and he laughed. "What are you wearing?"

His eyes took in the previously regal prince in shorts and a shirt, that looked suspiciously like his own.

"It's yours," Draco admitted.

"It's fine," Harry said, only slightly annoyed by the Slytherin taking his old clothes without asking.

"I'll wait downstairs," Draco said and left Harry to get dressed. Harry noticed that they never changed in front of each other, and yet Ron had never been uncomfortable with his body. He used to change in front of Harry all the time. Probably part of growing up with so many brothers, Harry reasoned.

'It wasn't like it mattered', Harry thought to himself. He didn't have any romantic feelings for Draco… did he? He couldn't help but feel oddly sentimental about Draco wearing his old clothes, even though he knew it was just so he didn't ruin any of his own.

* * *

The two of them had sweat all over when they were done in the garden, and Harry couldn't help his eyes being drawn to Draco's muscular build. He didn't think he should tell Draco he was gay, he didn't want their relationship to be ruined just as they stated to become closer. It didn't mean he couldn't stare and appreciate the man's body.

He couldn't deny that Draco's build appealed to him, but that only meant he found the outside attractive. When he saw Draco remove the shirt that was sticking to his frame, he blushed.

"Thanks, Harry," Draco said with a smile. "I'll get this in the wash."

Harry smiled back, watching the sweat dripping from Draco's bare chest. He saw the scars from the incident in the bathroom and walked closer.

"I'm sorry," he said touching them slowly.

"I know, Harry," Draco replied.

* * *

Ron had been planning on moving in with Hermione, but he believed he needed to stay for Harry. He walked into the house, expecting the two to be at each other's throats if Draco hadn't been thrown out ages ago.

Instead, he spotted the two calmly sitting on opposite sides of a chessboard. The two were chatting like best friends, and Ron's heart lurched. He knew now was the time. He saw the happiness in Harry's eyes when they talked about silly things.

"Hey mate," Ron said, and Harry looked up and grinned.

"Ron," Harry said, getting up from the game to embrace his friend. Ron could tell there was something on Draco's face, and he suspected it to be jealousy.

"Hermione and I have been talking," Ron said.

"Draco, can we pause the game?" Harry asked sweetly.

Draco just nodded, pretending he didn't care.

"Cool, so Hermione and I have decided to move in together, and I have told Mum about it, she isn't very pleased but she will support us," Ron said honestly.

"Salutations Weasley," Draco said, surprising Ron again.

"Who else uses that expression, Draco?" Harry said but his voice held a subtle teasing note.

"Many people use that," Draco insisted seriously.

"Um, Malfoy, I haven't heard anyone our age use that," Ron replied.

"Oh really?" Draco said, his voice held a touch of the old sarcasm.

"I don't think this is worth the argument, is it?" Harry interjected in case they got carried away.

"So yeah, there is that," Ron said, eyes flickering between the two of them. Harry laughed.

"Sounds like there is something else?" Harry asked. Draco looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Harry, do you have plans for tonight at eight?" Ron asked.

"No, I don't," he replied, and Ron knew what he was thinking, they probably thought he wanted them to help move into Hermione's place.

"Cool, and you, Malfoy?" He asked, turning to the blond sitting at the chessboard. His eyebrows rose.

"No plans," Draco replied.

"Okay, well, I do, so enjoy your date," Ron said. Ron turned to leave the room, leaving the two of them puzzled.

* * *

"Did he just?" Draco asked.

"He did," Harry replied.

"Why?" Draco asked again.

Harry shook his head, it was clear they were both flummoxed by the sudden change in Ron's attitude. When Harry sat down at the board again, he noticed a gift voucher for a dinner for two at a fancy restaurant that Hermione must have helped pay for. Ron didn't have the money lying around.

"I don't know," Harry replied.

"You better ask Granger before you know…" Draco tailed off.

"You actually want to go?" Harry asked with a grin.

"I mean, it would be nice to go out for a change," Draco blushed nervously.

"You're so adorable," Harry said in response, not even noticing he wasn't joking.

"I hate you," Draco said back, and Harry knew he didn't mean it.

He just grinned at him, and went to call Hermione though the floo.

"Hey, Herm, so Ron left this voucher here for a dinner for two at a restaurant," he said, trying not to let on that Ron said it was for them.

"Yes, that's for you, Ron and I thought you could ask someone out on a date, perhaps a nice girl," Hermione replied.

"Hermione, you know I'm gay right?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Oh goodness, I'm sorry that explains a lot," she replied. Her face held a subtle blush, and her eyes were wide at the unexpected revelation.

"So you didn't tell Ron to set me up with Draco?" he asked suddenly.

"Not at all," Hermione said. "Did he?"

Harry nodded.

"Well then just tell Draco you're not interested in him like that," Hermione said, and Harry felt his face turn red.

"Unless, you are…" she added.

"I," Harry said.

"Enjoy the date with Draco, Harry," she said and then the flames died down.

Harry didn't realise Draco was eavesdropping until he saw him behind a potted plant.

"Hermione says it's fine," he said to Draco, pretending it was a coincidence that he was crouching behind a fern.

"Oh, that's good, I mean, you can take someone else if you'd rather…" Draco said blushing.

"No," Harry interrupted. "I want to go with you."

The smile that lit up Draco's face was breathtaking, and Harry knew he made the right choice. He was sure there was something more than he had noticed before.

"I'll go get ready then," Draco smiled and started towards the stairs. "No peeping in our room," he added, turning his head over his shoulder before walking off.

"What a prat," Harry muttered softly without venom. This could be the start of something new.


	2. First Date

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1191

Title: First Date

Note: Chapter two updated for those two reviewers who wanted more. Sequel to Just Draco. AU! Post-war Ron decides to set his friends up on a date at a fancy restaurant.

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Third Year Anniversary: The Three Girls: Write about a first kiss. Additional prompts: Love potion number 9 by The Searchers (song)

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 8: Performing Arts: Family Matters: Task #4: Write a fic featuring one or more flashbacks

Yearly:

Prompt 363 [Action] Holding hands

Word 105 [Word] Luxury

* * *

When Harry saw Draco all dressed up in fine green robes he felt his heart race and his palms getting sweaty.

He had gone for plain black robes and had tried his best to tame the messy mane of hair. He was surprised to see Draco's hair all-natural, not gelled back as usual. Harry felt subconscious about his looks, he thought Draco was very good looking, and he was unsure why Draco wanted to spend time with him.

"I like your hair more like this," Harry said.

"Thought I'd try something a bit different, I see you did as well," Draco joked.

"Yeah it's called a hairbrush," Harry grinned. Once they started chatting and joking with one another, it soon became more comfortable and the nerves went away.

They walked into the restaurant and the aromas of the food made Harry hungry. His stomach rumbled and Harry's face went red from embarrassment.

"Hungry?" Draco asked with a cheeky grin.

"Starving," Harry said, his face turning flirty in an instant. Draco's expression changed, having never been on the receiving end of such a look before.

The two of them took a corner booth, sitting so close to each other that their legs brushed under the table.

"I was surprised you took me," Draco admitted reluctantly. His hands were on the table, folded nervously. Harry's eyes flickered to those hands and he itched to take one in his.

* * *

_Draco held out his hand to shake Harry's. "You don't want to make friends with the wrong sort; I can help you there." _

_Harry refused the boys hand then, and said: "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks."_

_Draco's expression was restrained, and he was lucky the conversation got broken by Professor Mcgonagall's entrance._

* * *

"Why? I thought you knew I liked you," Harry said.

"Well, yeah, but not like me like me, you know?" Draco said blushing sweetly. "I'm basically a waste of space."

"I don't think you're a waste of space," Harry replied, stretching out a hand to touch Draco's, but changing his mind as a handsome waiter walked over to their table.

"We only see two things in people, what we want to see and what they want to show us," Draco said suddenly and the waiters eyes landed on him.

"How can I help? Perhaps some drinks?" The waiter asked, his eyes focused on Draco. Harry tried to hide his jealousy at the obvious flirting. The waiter was leaning towards Draco, and his voice was low and husky as he spoke.

"I'll have a black espresso," Draco said.

"Good choice, I like my coffee the way I like my men, myself," the waiter flirted. "Tall and blond."

Harry coughed to get the man to acknowledge him. "We are actually on a date," Harry said, and when the man looked at Harry his face went pale and he recognized the saviour.

"Oh, Mr Potter, sir, my apologies," he waited just long enough to take their drink orders before scattering.

Harry rolled his eyes. Draco laughed, he was still nervously wringing his hands on the table. He wasn't the composed person he came to know, and it soon became clear that Draco was just as nervous as he was.

"Why did you say we are on a date?" Draco blushed.

"Well, aren't we?" Harry asked in response.

"I, um," Draco was at a loss for words, something Harry never thought he would see.

He reached over and took the Slytherin's hand softly. The two of them sat holding hands at the table until the waiter reached them with the drinks, then Harry moved his hand away. He made sure to grin at Draco so he didn't feel like it was because of him.

The waiter took their order and said: "Soon you will be eating in luxury." He grinned, trying to not sound bitter at being rebuffed by Harry Potter.

"I hope this man is worth it," he leant in and whispered to Draco.

"I really wish he wasn't," Draco laughed. As soon as the waiter left them again, Harry smiled at Draco, then scooted right up next to him, taking his hand again and merging their fingers playfully.

They ate in companionable silence, enjoying the lovely food the restaurant had to offer. Harry couldn't help himself, one would think that after being well-fed at Hogwarts he would manage to restrain himself. He went completely overboard.

"I don't think I can eat any more," Harry said, hand on his stomach that felt full to bursting. Draco chuckled.

"That's okay, the food was amazing. Nothing against Mrs Weasely of course, but this was incredible."

* * *

"_Harry, mate," Ron said. "I can tell they really starved you." _

_Harry was busy piling food onto his plate in the great hall, and didn't even reply. It was their first week at Hogwarts, and Harry had never known there was so many things he could eat. Sometimes it just seemed too good to be true, and that was why he sometimes overdid breakfast in the great hall, especially during the first month of being there._

* * *

"What do you think we should do now?" Harry asked as they got the bill and stood up, giving Draco his hand again.

"We'll do whatever you want," Draco replied, and Harry couldn't notice a hint of sarcasm in his voice. His mother's disownment had surely given him a healthy dose of reality. Harry felt sorry he lost his family, but Draco had been a different person since he had turned up at The Burrow asking for their help.

The two walked down the street hand-in-hand, watching the hustle of the neighborhood, the people passing by, and the cars rushing down the Muggle streets. It was hard to see the stars in such a bustling town, and the two of them soon decided to go home to the Burrow.

Harry knew that eventually he would have to move out— Ron had, and so had all his siblings. He was reluctant to leave Mrs Weasley, and he wasn't sure how she would cope having an empty nest after all this time. When he got home, Draco kept his hand until they reached the room they shared.

"What happens now?" Harry said in a whisper, leaning in close to Draco. He watched Draco shiver.

Draco whispered into his ear: "I imagine, usually, I would take you to your door and kiss you goodnight."

Harry was suddenly nervous. "But now?" he asked, not able to help himself.

"Now I kiss you goodnight, then retire to my bed," Draco said. Before Harry could say anything else it felt like time stopped, and then Draco kissed him. The kiss was sweet and innocent, and much better than anything Harry had ever felt in his entire life. If there had been any doubt before, it was all gone now. He was head-over-heels for Draco. Draco grinned at him, and then turned and walked to his bed.

'What a strange way to start a relationship', Harry thought as he crawled into his bed, running his fingers over his lips that were still tingling from his first proper kiss.


End file.
